


Anatema miłości

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Scarface (1983)
Genre: Bad Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Drabble, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kinktober 2019, Sad, Spoilers, Tragic Romance, watch the movie folks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Pasowali do siebie idealnie, dopełniali się zarówno na tle fizycznym, jak i psychicznym. Planowali wspólną przyszłość, będąc pewnymi, że nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko ich zdrowej i romantycznej relacji.Ku ich nieszczęściu jednak znalazł się jeden taki osobnik, który za nic w świecie nie chciał widzieć swojej ukochanej siostrzyczki w ramionach innego faceta.





	Anatema miłości

**Author's Note:**

> A dzisiaj czas na klasyk kinematografii.

Gina uwielbiała te chwile, kiedy jej dusza i ciało były przepełnione tak wieloma pozytywnymi uczuciami i emocjami, że aż łzy pojawiały się jej w oczach.

Manny za każdym razem potrafił doprowadzić ją do zbawiennego płaczu podczas seksu. Traktował ją czule, z szacunkiem i ogromnymi pokładami zrozumienia. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała tak wspaniałego mężczyzny.

Dlatego też nie było niczym dziwnym, że szybko się pobrali. W tajemnicy to prawda, ale już niedługo chcieli się tym wszystkim pochwalić.

Jednak Los chciał inaczej.

A Los nosił imię jej brata.

  
  


Zawiść w jego oczach na wieki zabiła jej prawdziwą miłość.  
  


Tak, jak i później ją.


End file.
